Furious Angels
by Karina of Darkness
Summary: It would be RomanceHumorAngst, if i could fit them all.....Two's fallen in love with a guy that One hates. Ouch. Can he get help with his relationship from two fangirls and an insane Irishman? SLASH! TwoOMC(A) and OMC(A)OMC(B)
1. Author's Notes

AN~~

 Me and a friend had a roleplay session with this. Yes, the Twins are OOC. I know that. Don't flame me cause of it. I will toast marshmallows.  Yummy.

And "Hannah" and "Dannie" are actual people. They're me and my friend. 

Disclaimers:  Hannah is me. I belong to me.  Dannie is Dannie. She belongs to her. Damion © Dannie

Aiji and Kieran. © Shannon

Farfello and Schuldich are also not ours. However I don't know who makes their anime. 

Furious Angels © Rob Dougan

Cher © Cher

Richard Simmons © Richard Simmons

KFC and the Colonel © KFC 

IHOP © International House of Pancakes 

Matrix Reloaded and The Twins © Wachowski Brothers

Rating/Warnings: PG-13 – references to sex, coarse language, lots of homosexuality.   NO  Twincest. Lots of brotherly love. If you want to take it in a twincest-ish way, then you can. But I don't mean it to sound like it. Two's gay, Damion's bisexual, Farf is gay (bi?) If you don't like it, buzz off. I hate homophobes. 

Summary: Two has fallen with love with a man who does not only already have a boyfriend, but One can't stand him. Perhaps they can work it out with a little help from two fangirls and an insane Irishman? 

Little infos: Two makes good pancakes. Hannah, Two and One live in the same house.  They have a telepathic bond. Farfello (from White Cross) is immune to pain. Aiji and Kieran and Damion's current boyfriend and kid, respectively. And the three of them live together. The "stained glass incident" referred to in chapter five is when Two got stoned from staring a stained glass picture of himself (….don't ask….)

Credit: Dannie, who also owns this idea with me. 

This is AUish. I'm sticking the Twins in the real world.  I don't know how long this is going to be but it keeps getting stretched out so………here we go…..


	2. On the Forecast

Disclaimers in the Author's Notes 

I: Percy, Poker and Fruits (On the Forecast) 

A very average typical day, and Hannah was bored. Really, really bored. She was sitting under a tree zoning out. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunshine. It was mysteriously blocked out very suddenly, so she opened her eyes to look at a brown mass of hair and a familiar face. 

"Isn't Percy a manly name?" She asked sarcastically. 

"What?" Hannah asked, still half zoned-out, "Yeah," A couple of seconds later the words actually processed in her brain, "Oh, yeah, it really is. Just like Martin." She responded again. 

"Who would name their poor child that?" Dannie asked, sitting down next to Hannah.

"Percival," Hannah commented and snickered. Dannie looked at her. 

"Isn't that a dog's name?" 

"Well, dogs are often named after humans, so…" 

She shrugged, "I suppose you're right. But it's still an icky name." 

"We should name Damion Percy. He'd kill us all."

A evil smirk slowly spread over Dannie's face, "We should do that. DAMION!" 

There was a flash of smoke, "What?"

Out of nowhere, Dannie pulled out one of those "Hi my name is" stickers with Percy written on it. She nodded to Damion and said, "You're now Percy." 

Hannah laughed so hard she banged her head against the tree. Rubbing the bruise, she smirked, "We're calling you Percy."  

"Percy is a pansy name! There is no way I'll answer to it!" Damion shouted and stomped his foot. 

"Whatever you say, Percy," Hannah commented and rolled her eyes. Dannie raised an eyebrow at the element-demon and smirked. 

"Did you figure out what you're going to do about Two?"

"And Aiji?" Hannah piped in.  

"….no," Said Damion after a moment's pause. 

"Poor Percy."

"Ok, we've asked," Hannah glanced sharply at Dannie, "no more abusing him about his desperate love situation." 

"Ok. I'll leave poor Percy alone." Dannie sighed and dropped her head with mock-sadness. 

"Oh, you can abuse him on other stuff," Hannah continued, "like the fact he's a fruit." 

"I'm not a fruit," Damion protested, "Richard Simmons is a fruit."

"You're both fruits," Hannah offered, not-so-helpfully. 

"You listen to Cher," Dannie retorted, "You're a fruit." 

"You leave Cher out of this."  

"Yup, you're a fruit."

"You're all fruits," She said again. 

"Me?" Dannie asked curiously. 

"No. Richard Simmons, Cher, and Damion." 

"Yup." 

"I give up," Said Damion with a sigh. 

"You think Richard Simmons is a fruit?" Hannah asked her with a confused look. 

"You can't get much fruiter then spandex, screaming like a girl and prancing..." Dannie begun. 

"Exactly," Damion agreed and nodded.

Hannah yawned loudly. 

"Tired?"

"More bored then tired," She answered, leaning against a silver-trenchcoat-covered pillar. She felt it for a second, "I somehow get the feeling this is not a pillar." 

Dannie smiled happily, "Hi, Mr. Twin!" she waved. Damion just looked at the ground. 

  
One stepped backwards and Hannah tumbled to the ground, no longer supported by anything. She got up several seconds later, "ouch." 

"Greetings," Said One. 

"Enjoy your pancakes?" Dannie asked.   
  


"Yes. Two put white chocolate in them," replied One with a slight grin. He looked at Damion and narrowed his eyes behind his rectangular sunglasses, "Hello, Damion." He replied evenly. 

"Hi," there was an uncomfortable pause, "Now I want pancakes. I'm going to go rob and IHOP." 

"Who the hell robs an IHOP?" Dannie glanced weirdly at One and Damion. 

"I do," he replied. 

One smirked, "He does," the elder Twin's face hardened, "Why don't you ask Two for some?" 

"I could do that…" Damion replied, suddenly nervous, "forget it."

"You seem uncomfortable." One commented

"I am," he said, staring at the ground, "My fishnets are riding up my ass." 

Everyone stared. 

"Oh. Wrong uncomfortable." 

"Yeah," replied the Twin, who was half-snarling, "wrong uncomfortable." 

"well, that too," after a moments pause, he continued, "Just thinking." 

"About my brother, I assume?" He said, his eyes narrowed and he muttered some inaudible. 

"Yeah…and you don't need to be an ass about it, either." 

"I was not being an ass," he snapped, "I was merely asking. Your thoughts are your own."  

Damion disappeared in a flash of smoke. One growled angrily as Hannah and Dannie looked at each other an exchanged glances 

Several seconds later, he reappeared with a box of chicken. "I have KFC. And I didn't need to mug the colonel to get it, either." 

"Yeah," Dannie said angrily, "He just took it from me." 

Hannah snickered. 

"Well, whatever," One shrugged, "Speaking…where is Two, anyway? He's not with me, and he's not with you." 

"You were with him last," Commented Damion. 

"He said he was going to see you." 

"Well I'm here," he pointed to the ground, "And he's, obviously, not." 

"Maybe he went to look for you?" Hannah suggested as she watched Dannie get into a really exciting game of solitaire, "You wanna play blackjack?" 

"Nah," She replied, "I like poker." 

"How about strip poker?" Damion suggested with a smirk. 

"Alright!"  Dannie said happily. 

"No strip poker." One said. 

"You're SO BORING!" Hannah yelled at him. One nodded and phased away in search of his brother as Dannie dealt the cards. 

"Ok. Jack of hearts is wild. Person with the lowest hand has to remove an article of clothing." 

Damion took two new cards, and Hannah and Dannie each took three. Damion grinned to them. Dannie grinded her teeth. "Flush. Beat that!" said the element-demon with a smirk. 

"Alright!" Replied Hannah, "Four ACES!" 

Dannie groaned, "A pair of fours……." 

Hannah smirked at Damion, "It must be pathetic to have such a low hand when everyone around you is kicking ass." 

"That's cruel," Dannie glared at both of them. 

"Get on with it." 

She slowly removed her shirt, wrapped her arms around her stomach and began to shiver slightly. The other two players snickered, "Nice bra," they both agreed. 

"Shut up," She said through her teeth and dealt more cards them all. 

The next poker match ended when Damion lost and also removed his fishnet-on-torn-t-shirt top. Hannah made some snide comment about being fully clothed and the two D's punched her playfully on opposite shoulders. Again, play resumed. 

"Four jacks." Said Dannie with a triumphant grin. 

"Full house…." Damion glanced at Hannah questioningly and in hopes he didn't have to remove any more clothes.   
  


"Three jacks……" Hannah said. Both Dannie and Damion glanced at her suspiciously as the thought dawned on her, "Oh shit. You have all the jacks." She moved to scratch her shoulder as an ace of spades fell out of her sleeve. 

"You accuse ME of cheating!" Damion shouted, "And look at her! I say we make her strip totally for cheating!!" He made a grab for Hannah but missed. 

"EEEEEP!" She screeched, and scrambled away from Damion and hid behind a recently entering Two. 

~To be Continued..…..

AN: Random, full of inside jokes, etc. Meant to be a conversation, not a fic, but I thought it would look cool. 

By the way, there is a little purple-blue button you should push. 

Reviews make me happy! And again, you give me flames, I throw at you toasted marshmallows. THE PAIN! THE AGONY! 

 1

 1

 1

 1

\  /

 \/


	3. Entering the Storm

AN~

Disclaimer is in the Author's Notes. Everything you need to know beforehand is also there. I'm pushing back the Songfic chapter again. So SHOOT ME.

II: Don't Yell "Jerry!" (Entering the Storm) 

"Um…what the hell…..?"  
  


"She cheated at strip poker! I say we strip her for it!" Damion shouted at the Twin. 

Two picked up Hannah by the hem of her shirt and raised an eyebrow, "Cheating's bad. But, I think I'll let you go this time. I'm a believer in second chances." He dropped her, and she scampered off quickly.

Damion dropped the cards and shrugged and went to sit on one of the couches in the room. He stared off into the opposite direction. 

Two went and sat on the opposite couch, glancing at his perfectly manicured nails and picking at them, then admiring his multiple rings, his pale skin, and his muscular lower arms. 

"Two. Come sit with me." Damion said suddenly. The Twin obediently phased through his couch and next to him. "That was quick." He leaned on the taller albino's shoulder, and Two placed an arm around his shoulders. 

"What did you expect?" 

The demon shrugged. His tone was laced with concern, "Where's your brother?" 

"At home. Sleeping, I think," He closed his eyes, accessing their telepathic connection, "yes, sleeping." 

"Good. I'm glad you met up with him. He was looking for you before." 

"He said something about you cheating on Aiji for me," Two said softly, stroking Damion's hair, "But I told him he was wrong because I'm not on the same level as him." 

"Aiji doesn't care who I sleep with," Damion replied, closing his eyes, "But he's actually jealous of you.  But he'll get over it….because he always does." 

"I'm glad. I would hate for him to be mad at you for something stupid like that." 

Damion opened his eyes and looked at Two, "Is it just me….or do you lose that cool air around you when I'm around?"  
  


"It's called comfort. The feeling I'm protected. I lose it around my brother, too." 

"Whatever works for you." 

"I suppose so," Two said with a short laugh. 

"Is it just me, or is it cold in here?" Damion asked, moving back into position so Two could resume stroking his hair. 

"You want my coat?"

"No. You can keep me warm." He snuggled nearer to Two. 

"If you insist." 

"I do." 

"Alright then." The Twin pulled him closer. 

"that's better." 

Two smiled at Damion and looked up sharply, "You're staring." He said to Dannie. 

"Really?" She said, after a moment's pause, "I was just kind of zoned out." 

"In our direction, no less." Two commented. 

"Go play with Farfello. You kidnapped him for a reason." Damion commented.

Two made a shooing motion with his empty hand, and Dannie scooted off to find him, 

"Who is this Farfello?" Two asked. 

"This Irish guy who is in a group of assassins called the Schwartz. There are four of them. He's fucked up in the head, but hot. Looks great in leather."   
  


"Just like everyone else you know?" Two said with a grin and watched Damion play with a couple of his dreadlocks. 

"Yeah," Damion agreed with a laugh, "This one seems to be falling apart…" He pointed to the dread. 

"Perhaps if you stopped playing with it, it wouldn't, hmm?" Two glanced down at the figure laying on his chest. 

"I didn't do it." Damion said with a guilty grin. Two laughed, but was suddenly jarred out of his moment when there was an abrupt poking in his mind. 

To hide the shame from his face, he looked away, the comfortable aura replaced with one of anxiety, "I…I shouldn't be here….One doesn't like it…." 

"Alright." Said Damion slowly. He removed himself from the albino's embrace reluctantly and moved to the other side of the couch. 

The younger of the Twins slowly got up. He glanced at Damion, "So….So…So I'll see you later….right?" 

"Of course you will," Damion replied.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Two went to phase, but his dreads were grabbed and his head pulled around and into a deep kiss. At first, he resisted, pushing his hands against Damion's chest, but his mouth apparently decided to deepen the kiss instead. They touched tongues for a moment, and the kiss was broken, finished by a gentle nibbling on the Twin's lip. 

"Didn't think I'd let you leave without kissing you goodbye, did you?"

He laughed sadly, "Nah." The normally more vain of the pair removed his sunglasses, blinking in the bright light. "Take these." He handed them to Damion, pressing them into his hands and kissing his digits lightly. He pulled back again, ashamed again, and phased off. 

Damion held the sunglasses for a moment, and glanced at them, "Now I feel really bad." 

"That must suck," Said Hannah, appearing from her hiding place behind another couch. 

"It does….a lot." 

"He loves you….a lot."   
  


"Thank you, Captain Obvious."   
  


Ignorant of his sarcasm, she continued, "But he knows his loyalties lie to his brother….at this point, I'd rather be you them him." 

His voice hardened, "I'm starting to get really pissed at One." 

"why?"  
  


"He won't let Two enjoy himself. Just because he won't let himself have any fun doesn't mean he has to go and make Two feel bad for having fun without him."

"One is a big piece of the problem," Hannah responded, "but Two's holding himself back as well. I imagine One's pissed cause all he sees is your running through Two's mind, as opposed to himself."

"Everything blows."  He responded, now depressed. 

"Two's ashamed at himself for falling in love with you, even if One hadn't said anything." 

From the door on the other side of room came Dannie and a straitjacketed Irish man.   
  


Damion raised an eyebrow, "Umm…?"  
  
Hannah responded much more logically, "Hello, Dannie. Hello, Farf." 

"I'd wave but I can't." Commented the one in the straitjacket, who was obviously Farf.

"Well considering the fact you're in a straitjacket, I'm not surprised." 

Dannie patted Farf on the head like he was some sort of dog, "Be a good boy and I'll give you a new jackknife."   She untied him from the jacked as Farf stretched his muscles. 

"He IS sedated, right?" Damion asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"God, I hope so." Hannah agreed and scooched behind him. 

"NOPE!" Said Farf with a completely maniacal grin. 

"Oh god." Damion breathed. 

"Farf," Dannie said with mock serious and the Irishman turned to her, "sit." 

He glared at Dannie for a second but sat down on the opposite couch from Damion and Hannah (where Hannah was hiding and where Two sat down first). He took out a pocketknife and began making little X's in his skin (AN: Farf is immune to pain.) 

Hannah looked at Damion with an expression of completely surprise, "He listens?"  
  


The element-demon shrugged, "He knows he's gonna get something out of it…..or else he'd do something bad to her….like slit her throat…" 

"Ah. That makes more sense." She nodded, and glanced back forward, "Uh oh…." 

"Uh oh?" Farf asked. When he moved up to lick the blood off the knife he noticed a pale man clad entirely in silver, "Hey, who's this clown?"  
  
The man glanced down at Farf with a look of intense disgust, "My name is One, and you are?"

"Farfello." 

"Ah. You're Farf," He said distantly and was already walking until he was next to Damion, staring down at him because he was sitting a couch across from Farf. 

"May I help you, sweetheart?" Damion asked sarcastically. 

"I see why you said Uh oh." Dannie mumbled to Hannah, who was moving at top speed away from the brewing storm. 

When One spoke, the shaking anger was barely hidden, "I don't even know what to say to you." He pointed an accusing pale finger. 

"If you don't know what to say then why did you come?" 

"You stay away from Two. He hasn't smiled since you fucked him." 

"You think that's my fault?" He asked, the anger rising steadily in his voice as well.

"Yes, I do. He was fine until he met you." One replied coldly. 

Damion stood up to face One, and since they were about the same height they were eye to eye, "I show him how to have a good time, thank you." 

"You mindlessly fuck him, you mean." 

"Actually," Damion responded with a slight snarl, "He fucked me. And it wasn't like I made him do anything he didn't want to. He could have always phased away from me." 

"Forgive me if I am mistaken, but that is all I think you've done with him. For three days." 

"You think that's all we've been doing?" He asked incredulously, his voice tone rising. 

"Unless you have a telepathic connection to him, YEAH. Because if you DO, I might as well just give him to you." 

"Give him to me?! You act like you OWN him!" He shouted. 

"He' s my BROTHER. He's your PLAYTHING!" He began, also shouting, "And you just wanted to fuck me to say you fucked the twins! You said it yourself and it sure SOUNDED like you meant it!" 

"DO you think I have no goddamned feelings for Two?" Damion demanded.

"I thought your feelings were with AIJI!" One snarled.

Damion stopped, this have a visible effect on him. He fell back onto the couch and his voice was muffled by his hands on his head, "They…I….I don't know……." 

One was about to open his mouth and shout at Damion but was interrupted by a voice very much like his own. 

"STOP THAT! I LOVE YOU BOTH!" 

~To be Continued…..

AN~

Fighting is NOT the answer. One needs to get over himself _. 

I'm looking for a purple-blue button! If you find it, please press it for me!

Flames = toasted marshmallows = throw at flamers. 

 1

 1

 1

 1

 1

\  /

 \/


	4. Hurricane

AN: Disclaimers are in the first chapter. I don't want to take up half a page again. All the little random facts are also in the first chapter. Songfic style, this time! [Oh, and this is my first songfic, so go easy on me.] B) B) - Twin emoticons ^^

The song is Furious Angels from (^_^) The Matrix Reloaded Soundtrack.

III: Furious Angels (Hurricane) 

Two ran in, his voice practically sobbing and his eyes filled with water, like a dam that would collapse if one pebble were misplaced. "I love you both!" 

like a sentence to death  
I've got no options left  
I've got nothing to show now  
I'm down on the ground

I've got seconds to live  
and you can't go now

One immediately moved to comfort his brother, embracing him in a hug and said to Damion fiercely, "Look what you did!" 

"He didn't do it!" Two shouted back.

"Fuck……." Damion began, his uncomfortableness steadily growing. 

"Not the right word, I think," One snarled and hugged Two again, whispering words of comfort through telepathy. 

"Shut up."  

"Go to hell." One replied, just as kindly.  
  


"I'm there already," Damion replied, brushing hair our of his face, "Look, can you stop trying to pick a fight with me? Can't you see what it's doing to him!?" He gestured to Two, who was now sobbing freely in his twin's jacket. 

Two pushed his twin away and tried to run from both of them but stumbled, and fell to the floor, a crumbled heap of silver and paleness. Damion and One both made moves to help him but they both stopped as they noticed the other moving. There was a uncomfortable lapse of time in which only Two's sobs disrupted the silence, which threatened to bring down all of them of them, as Dannie, Hannah and Farfello merely watched, formulating their own thoughts but none of the uninvolved speaking anything out loud, "You need to stop fighting! I love you both!" Two cried again, "But you need work out your own demons alone or together! Just…stop….fighting…" 

cause love

like an invisible bullet has shot me down

and I'm bleeding - yeah, I'm bleeding

and if you go,

furious angels will bring you back to me…..

"I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other altogether…just forget about it." Damion suggested quietly. 

His sobs quieted down during another uncomfortable silence, "Logically….yes. But I don't think I could stomach it. Have you heard the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'?"

"So what are we going to do?" The other twin spat.

Damion leant back on the couch, glanced at Two to his left, still on the floor but now cross-legged, his sunglasses still gone and then looked at One, standing straight up and his brows furrowed, his lips stretched into a tight line, "Shoot ourselves?" he mumbled. 

"Despite the fact that WOULD solve this problem, I'd rather not." 

"well I'm fucked either way. Either I leave Two and break his heart or I stay and piss One off more and break Aiji's heart." Damion said, voicing his choices, "Not that I have any problem with pissing off One…."   
  


One merely replied by flipping him off. 

"I could go with One and make him happy or go with Damion and piss One off and feel guilty," Two said, the choice tearing his heart in two. Why had he ever agreed to kiss Damion? To get rid of the stupid demon's nagging.  It was simultaneously the best choice and the worst choice he'd ever made. 

"Well I guess that's the answer," Damion said, his voice hollow, "You leave me." 

"But….But I can't….I can't do either," He glanced at One, who did not peer back, "I need my brother's acceptance to go." 

You're a dirty needle  
You're in my blood and there's no curing me  
and I want to run  
(like the blood from a wound)  
to a place you can't see me.

Another silence was disrupted by Dannie's voice, "I'm going to play with Farf before I blurt something that could get me killed….." 

The other three made no move to acknowledge her, but she went to join him in a game of Chicken anyway. 

A triangular staring contest. Twin One stared at Damion angrily, Damion looked at Twin Two sadly, and Two watched One hopefully but lost. 

How long did it go on? Time did not matter. Between the three individuals, it might as well have stopped. None of them paid attention to the single clock in the room. The laughing near the other couch was not as infectious as it normally would have been---it made the angrier more angry, and the sadder more hopeless. Between the three non-fighting, only one was still watching. One who was just about through with the crap she was hearing. 

"Oh just fucking let him, One! You're freaking ruining his life! Just because you don't like Damion doesn't mean that he can't!"

The triangle was broken. One turned to stare at Hannah so fiercely that even through his glasses he shriveled her sudden confidence. She opened her mouth to continue but stopped under One's deathly glare. 

"What I'd like to know is why One hates me so much," Damion voiced quietly, "we got off to a good start, I think." 

The answer came from Two, his voice only a whisper but carried across the room, "He's jealous. Jealous that he's suddenly not the only one of importance. We were born of the Matrix, born together if possible. Nothing like this has ever happened before." 

_cause love,_

_like a blow to the head, has left me stunned _

_and I'm reeling - yeah, I'm reeling  
and if you go, _

_Furious angels will bring you back to me_

 "I suppose it is too late to sound rude……but welcome to the real world. This isn't the Matrix." 

One shot Damion a look worse then the one he had given Hannah. The demon did not waiver though, he stared back. He glanced at the ground and then resumed his loathing glance, "Alright! I am jealous! Jealous that you have taken my brother from me, and I see in his mind is you, and all I hear in his thought is you, and he's never with me, and I am left with BULLSHIT!" 

"Then I'm sorry that I can't change his thoughts. But if you want me to stay away from your brother, then I will."

"He's obsessed with you, you know that?! All he does is think about you!" 

"Do you think I brainwashed him or something? I never meant for this to happen! I wanted to sleep with him! That's all! but now I want more then that and I'm sorry for that." Damion shouted back, making his voice even higher then pissed Twin. 

"Neither did I," Said Two sadly, fiddling with the edges of his coat, "I just wanted to get him off my back. But…..but it had the reverse effect. You make it sound like I meant to get into this." 

"You could have said no."

"You would have kept nagging until I said yes," To try to take a bit of the tension off, he added, "And you know it." 

"You could have stopped after that kiss. It was all I wanted." 

_You're a cold piece of steel between my ribs_

_and there's no saving me  
and I can't get up from this wet crimson bed that you made for me_

_cause love_

_like a knife in the back, has cut me down and_

_I'm bleeding - yeah, I'm bleeding  
and if you go,_

_Furious angels will run to defend me - to defend me._

"I….I couldn't," Two hesitantly began, afraid of his brother's reaction. He glanced at One who was staring coldly back at up him. A lump rose in his throat, and he felt his tear ducts threaten to overflow again, but held them back. 

"I'm sorry." Damion said quietly, to no one in particular. 

"Like the thrill of victory. That's how it felt, One. That's why I can't stop thinking about him. You know how it feels when we fight together? That adrenaline rush? That's what it is." Two continued, glad that he'd found the analogy. 

"There is a difference between fucking your enemy and fighting him." One responded, with no emotion at all. 

"The way they feel……" A sudden bubble of anger burst, and he stood up, "You'd think not!" 

One's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, and as he went to make a comment there was a poofing noise and Damion disappeared. His comment against Two forgotten, he shouted into the air, "The way to solve this isn't to run, Coward!" 

"Damion isn't a coward." Dannie said protectively. 

One snarled at her, "Then where'd he go?" 

She shrugged, "Probably to think. It's hard to think with your yelling," She glanced back at Farf, "Did you know you have Duo carved onto your back?"  
  


"Forgot about that…." The Irishman said with a grin.

One growled at them and muttered a string of obscenities. Two fearfully walked up to him. He had smoothed out his clothes a bit, his coat still falling gracefully around silver trousers, sunglasses still gone and face streaked with tears, "One…I…." 

The elder Twin held up a hand, "Don't bother to say anything, Two." 

"Yes, One." 

Two retreated to the wall near the door, on the other side of the room. He was hurt. His heart ached, his mind felt empty, and it was suddenly colder in the room. He pulled his coat closed to keep out the chill, but still it retained within the fact there was no one in his arms, no one who he had to keep. 

cause I can't get up  
I'm as cold as a stove  
I can feel the life fade from me  
I'm down on the ground  
I've got seconds to live  
then what's there that waits for me?

Was this what humans said was loneliness? It was terrible. How did they live their lives apart of each other, in this miserable state? He'd never felt so bad in his long life. Guilt, loneliness, shame, hurt. But the worst of it all was betrayal. His brother thought he'd betrayed him. He HAD…but it was an accident. This was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to form emotional attachments to other people. Him and his brother were one being, they did not need others. 

But he did. 

He needed Damion, needed his presence, warm arms, strong chest under a thick layer of fishnets. Needed his cocky smirk and unruly hair. The presence Damion had warmed him to his soul, if he had one. Damion was like his brother. They were both his protectors, both needed protection. Both always there for him, he would always be there for them. 

But his brother didn't like Damion. 

Blood was thicker then water, they always said, the humans always commented. He had always been more interested in them, whereas One had always been slightly more aloof. Confidence of his, of their superiority. He loved One's personality towards them. Pity, mixed with surprised, and a slight feeling of amazement. He loved his brother. More then anyone.

Except maybe Damion. 

God, how could he even say that? One was his brother, his soulmate even. They were telepathically connected, through their minds, they knew each other's thoughts, desires, wants. And now his twin was worried for that reason. 

Jealousy. His twin was jealous. He'd never expected that. He thought One would take it fine, if not for the fact he wasn't there. Had his brother called, he would have left any session with Damion. But he never called. 

And Damion already had Aiji, anyway. Damion should go with Aiji and he should go back to One. 

But he couldn't. 

cause love

like a sentence of death has left me stunned, and

I'm reeling - yeah, I'm reeling  
and if you go

Furious angels will bring you back to me. 

~To be continued (concluded?) 

~~AN: 

I meant to make two parts, and now it's going to be more…... I felt this was a better place to end it.  Poor Two. *tear*  And, if you couldn't tell, the monologues were obviously not taken from the conversation. Unless I find another good song, this will be the only songfic part.

Give me flames, I throw toasted marshmallows at you. 

Did you hear? Blue-purple buttons are all the rage! Everyone should go press them! (HINT HINT)

 1

 1

 1

 1

\  /

 \/


	5. Through the Eye

AN~

This was only meant to be two parts, and now I'm on FOUR. Oh well. Disclaimers in first chapter. 

IV: Enter the Peanut Gallery (Through the Eye) 

Two was miserable. Completely and totally miserable, leaning against the wall, his 'digital badass' image shattered. One was glaring into the space, furious with himself, his brother, and everyone else. Damion had disappeared. 

On the other side of the room, Dannie was admiring the Duo scratched into Farfello's back, Farfello was jabbing the arm of the couch repeatedly (It was now completely ruined beyond repair) and Hannah was sitting next to Farf pondering the current situation.  

The silence was deafening, if possible. "... I know it might not be much coming from some one who's mentally insane and only been here for about a half an hour... but it looks to me that this is just something that can only be solved wit out yelling." Said Farf, shattering the deadly air. 

"And I may be a freak," Said Hannah with seriousness, "Not as weird as Farf, but you know what I mean, but I can be smart when I want to, and I hafta agree." 

"You got that poor guy near tears," He jabbed the arm desperately, trying to find more stabbing-area, "I think that last thing he needs is to yelled at and then ignored." 

"I think One needs to let Two go. I also think that Damion needs to decide between Two and Aiji, which will be much more difficult." Hannah said after a contemplative pause, "What's your opinion, Farf?"  She asked the Irishman. 

"I've known Damion for sometime….and he's not going to let go of Aiji that easily." 

"Well, to move him to tears must put him somewhere near the line of decidedness." Hannah commented. 

"…..but he won't let go off---," He glanced at Two, "What's yer name? Two?"

A silent nod was all the Twin gave him. 

"I've been in his bed. he's been in mine. we were tied up in each other for the longest time... but he never let go of Aiji. it was pretty much a love triangle. even if Aiji was a bit creeped out by me... Damion's mind works in a weird way……almost as weird as mine." 

"You DO have a weird mind," Dannie injected. 

"Well, he seems to have some serious feelings going here…" 

"Wanna make a bet?" 

"Sure, I'll bet my dad's sheaf knife." Hannah said with a grin. 

"Deal. My machete." 

"You don't have to bet anything," She rolled her eyes, "I don't want your knives. And besides, you'll have more fun with them then I will." 

Farf grinned, "Cool." He licked the pocket knife a couple of times to get whatever blood was on it from the X's on his arm, "Unless Two can put up with Damion being with him AND Aiji."   
  


"He can. Two's a lot more…..tolerant, as you can see from this entire damned debate." 

"Damion would never leave Aiji and Kieran." Dannie said, jumping into the conversation. 

Hannah raised an eyebrow, "How many lovers DOES HE HAVE?!"

Dannie punched her, "Kieran is his son."   
  


"Oh." 

"If One can accept Two with Damion and maybe if Damion and Two would get together Two wouldn't obsess so much over Damion. we'd have a winner." Farf concluded. 

"I doubt it." Said Hannah, the twin-expert, "One's really possessive." 

"Farf," Dannie glanced at him, "Remind me why you're considered crazy again?" 

"Because I killed my family and consider the dead appealing to the eye?" Farf asked. 

"That would be a definite reason," Hannah nodded, "Even if One DOES let Two go, then Two will know he's not pleasing his twin."  

"So the only problem left is One." Dannie said to them both. 

"Stupid stubborn program." Hannah complained. 

Farfello raised an eyebrow, "Pro-------wait, don't bother, my mind is screwed up enough." 

"he's from the Matrix. His core is still the Twin program though he may now possess a human shell," Explained Hannah. 

"Whatever. I didn't understand a word you just said." 

"Alright."   
  


Farfello slammed his pocketknife into the arm so it stayed and glanced out at the Twins, "It seems we have one side figured out. The only problem left is the Twins." 

There was a pouf of smoke and the element-demon reappeared, "Ok…sorry for running off like that." 

"S'ok. Farf and me were discussing the current situation." 

Farf cocked his head to the side, "Your eyeliner is running…." 

Hannah punched him, "He was crying, you moron." 

Damion wiped his eyes and cleared the eyeliner, "I'd rather he tell me then me stand here with that crap on my face." 

Farfello stuck his tongue out at Hannah, " I know what I'm doing." 

"Yeah, right." 

"I know him better then you do."   
  


"Agreed." 

"Discussing the current situation? So, have we gotten any father?" He asked hopefully. 

She lowered her voice so One and Two couldn't hear, "If we can get One to say yes and mean it then perhaps you can split your time between Two and Aiji, and Two will stop thinking about you so much because he has you." 

"I've done that before….." Damion glanced at Two.

"Too bad I left you for Schuldich." Farf commented. 

"I got over it." 

  
Hannah raised an eyebrow. Farf rolled his eyes, "What?"  
  


"What?"  
  


"Forget it," She said with a wave of her hand, "Don't explain your love life to me." 

"You know, one of my teammates. I told you that already." 

"Oh yeah, him." 

Meanwhile, Two had summoned up the energy to move onto the couch from the floor. Nearer his brother, who was still paying no attention to his smaller sibling. 

"You alright?" Damion asked. 

"Fine…….," said Two hesitantly, "I think." 

Damion walked over to him and sat down. He stretched him upwards in order to stroke Two's hair. The twin leaned into him and closed his eyes and smiled peacefully. One made a strange noise that sounded like a combination of a growl, a snarl and a held-back obscenity, but his brother paid no attention to the elder twin. 

"We'll figure something out," Said Damion in a soothing tone. 

"I hope so. Whatever happens," Two replied softly, "I just want you and One to be happy."

"I just want YOU to be happy." 

"I want me to be happy, too. But that's getting steadily more difficult." 

"Hey buddy!" Yelled Farf. 

Damion and both Twins glared at him. 

  
"Errr…..One. What exactly is your problem?"

"You humans," He said, resisting the urge to sneer, "call it a combination of jealously and loneliness." 

"The loneliness can be fixed if you're willing to move and Damion's willing to give up his spare room."

"What spare room?" A moment passed, "Oh! That spare room….sure….I don't give a rat's ass." 

"It's not loneliness of the body, moron," One said, like he was explaining something to the umpteenth to a two year old, "It's loneliness of the mind. There is a significant difference." 

"……….." the Irishman was momentarily stunned as he tried to figure out the distinction, "What is it?"

~To be continued…

AN~

Another part completed! Woot! Everyone shed some tears for poor Two and Damion. 

Flamers will be bombarded by small burnt marshmallows. Yummy. 

OH MY GOD! I'M BEING BOMBARBED BY BLUE-PURPLE BUTTONS! Maybe if you press one it'll stop? *puppy eyes*

 1

 1

 1

 1

 1

\  /

 \/


	6. Reborn

AN~ Again, it was MEANT to be two parts. It is now FIVE. Explain that to me?! Oh well. The rough road gets smoother. and the piece of the conversation that was supposed to be here is not at my beach house, so this is non- conversation text. B) B) ..I'll probably have two versions of this, one conversation text and one not.  
  
V: Explain, Haggle, Deal (Reborn after a Hurricane)  
  
One slapped his forehead. Damion smirked. Hannah and Dannie glanced at each other and braced themselves for a lecture. One was good at that, "It only applies to us since we are constantly reading each other's thoughts. Loneliness of the mind is when you don't see something in the other's head. Think of it as being neglected. 'you never think of me', basically. Did you get that or do you have a supreme inferiority complex?"  
  
"Good lecture," Hannah said to Dannie with a grin. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Farf said in a tone that implied he didn't know and really didn't care either.  
  
"You're an idiot, Farfello."  
  
"Get it straight. I am immune to pain and I'm completely nuts. Not an idiot." He pointed his jackknife at the twin in an accusing gesture.  
  
One flipped him off. Two slowly removed himself from Damion's embrace and walked up to his twin, "Yes, Two?"  
  
"One...," He picked up his twin's hand and squeezed it gently in his own, "One, I'm sorry for neglecting you. I can't say otherwise, I can't think otherwise either. It's been my mistake and for that I apologize. But like was said, this is not the Matrix, and we are human, just with supernatural abilities. I have fallen in love. It's a human emotion, I'm not supposed to feel it, and had we been in our world I would not. But we are not, and I do. You need to accept that. But I understand why you're so angry. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' means that the less I see him the more I love him. But there is another saying that plays a key role." He glanced at Damion, "Do you know what it is?"  
  
"Blood is thicker then water."  
  
"Explain, please." One said curtly.  
  
"It means that---"  
  
Damion glanced at Two, "May I, Two?" the dreads bounced in a nod, "Blood is thicker then water means that no matter how much I love him he'll be your brother. Considering that you're closer then brothers, it should apply especially to you. He's related to you. I can't change that, and he'll never feel the same way to me that he feels to you. Because you're brothers. Twins, even. Like Two said before, it's not an experience he's felt. It's new. Don't you worry a lot about things you've never done before? He's afraid he'll screw up, I think. That's why he's thought so much about it. Again, there's nothing I can do to change what he thinks, or that you can see it. I'm sorry that I caused this---it was a mistake. But now I want more, he wants more, and if you keep acting this way you'll only make it worse."  
  
One nodded slowly. He glanced at Two who had let go of his hand. Two was looking at him with the expression of hopefulness..didn't the humans call it 'puppy eyes'?  
  
"I...I think I understand."  
  
Two moved to stand in front of One, blocking Damion from his view. His tears had dried up---he now again resembled the badass 'silver Goth' much more. Aside from his wrinkled clothing (which could be easily fixed) and the fact that he was still sans sunglasses (Damion still had them---he hoped), "One, I love you. I love you as a brother, my best friend, and a soul-mate even. If you had called when I was with Damion, I would I have rushed over. We didn't get the name "The Twins" from nowhere. Not to mention the fact that we probably would have had more original names if we had been more individual. You can't imagine the kind of guilt that I've felt from being with him, from being not with you. I.I can't explain it. I love you, and I'm sorry, but I love him too. But..but it's a different level."  
  
Farfello looked at the three of them, "See, I told you you'd get farther if you stopped shouting."  
  
One flicked him off. Two grinned. Damion smirked, "You're pretty good at that, you know."  
  
"Thank you, Damion." One said, and the other two weren't really sure if he was being sarcastic or not.  
  
"So, the big question...can you accept me and Damion together? I'll not be so neglecting...but I won't be there all the time either. And if you decide to move into Damion's spare room, then I WILL be there...just not with you."  
  
"He'll have to decide who he goes with each night," Said the element-demon, his grin returning, "Now I'm getting jealous of you."  
  
One bit his lip and glanced from his brother, to his brother's lover. The spot he was supposed to have..what had been wrenched from his grasp so easily.  
  
"We should pack immediately. God knows what we'd do if you lost a nail polish."  
  
Two smiled broadly and jumped into his brother's arms, toppling them both (throwing One's shades flying) and sending them rolling onto the floor. One, surprised by the sudden burst of emotion, could only pat Two's back in half-shock. Two applied several furiously passionate kisses to his brother's neck, and then untangled himself from the elder Twin (who looked like he was dead).  
  
At the sight of his brother's face, he burst out laughing.  
  
Damion decided that he liked Two's laugh. It was deep enough to be masculine but rich and throaty enough to make him grin and stifles his own laughter. Come to think about it, he liked a lot of things about the albino. Starting with his dreads, ending with his toes, and everything in between. He put a hand in his back pocket. He felt something oddly shaped, and pulled it out. Two's sunglasses. With a grin, he poufed over to a small cabinet, pulled out a mop and placed it on his head and put the shades on.  
  
"Look, I'm Two!" He shouted. The Twin turned to him, looking rather cross, and then laughed again. One had finally remembered that he was alive and gotten up. He was avidly searching for his sunglasses now, and after he found them (and put them on), he phased over to Damion and pulled the mop off his head. And smacked him in the head with the handle, "Ow!"  
  
"That was completely and utterly necessary." One said with seriousness.  
  
Damion rolled his eyes. Two was rolling on the ground with laughter.  
  
"Come come, my esteemed friends," Said Dannie with a grandiose wave of her hand, "We must pack up Two's nail polish."  
  
"NO! He might realize I took a bottle!" Hannah piped in.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY NAIL POLISH!" Two yelled, jumping off the ground.  
  
Farfello snickered as it was Damion's turn to laugh his head off.  
  
"I was JOKING, you lame-ass!" Hannah shouted back, "But we DO need to go."  
  
Two grabbed Damion and Hannah, One took Dannie's shoulder, and the five of them phased off..leaving Farfello in the dust. (but hey, he had his knife. Not like he noticed!)  
  
***  
  
They retreated back to Hannah's house, which was where they also lived. She had saved them from rabid fangirls some time ago, and they had taken residence in the extra room.  
  
"SO, where exactly do you guys sleep?" Damion asked as they entered.  
  
"The extra room down the stairs. There are two closets in there and a bunch of dressers. It's fine, since we really don't live there and do nothing except sleep." One commented.  
  
The room was decked in black and red. Not their colors, really, but Hannah had steadfastly refused their attempts to get her to change it.  
  
Dannie opened one of the closets, to be assaulted by an avalanche of silver. Slowly she dug her way out of the pile. Hannah snickered, "How was that?"  
  
"Coats and boxers. You think they have enough?! I mean, considering they are their own dry cleaners!" She shouted back.  
  
"Cleaning during the day is one thing," Two said, opening a draw and placing ties and vests into a suitcase, "Wearing the same suit every day is another. Just because we can clean our clothes dosen't make it right to wear the same clothes over and over."  
  
"You should wear less clothes. Lesse...we have boxers, pants, shirts, ties, vest, coat. Six articles of clothing. Do you need all that?" Damion asked, "Do you know how difficult it is to remove?"  
  
"It's more fun that way," He replied, shutting the suitcase and moving on to the shirts, "What's your call, One?"  
  
"It's natural reflex to wear it. It's just...us. To little clothes would feel..well..naked." One shrugged. He opened another closet, this one much neater, seven or eight identical trench coats hung up on hangers and placed them all in a garment bag. After, he opened more drawers to reveal perfectly folded pants and began to organize them in his suitcase.  
  
"You're so organized," Dannie commented, helping Two sort out his laundry, "And you are not."  
  
"He's the organized, aloof, more serious one. I'm the messy, down-to-earth, joking one. We're da Twins. What can you say?" Two answered as he shut his third and last suitcase.  
  
" 'da Twins?" Damion asked with a raised eyebrow, "You've gone all weird."  
  
One hit his brother in the back of the head and made some comment about the Matrix that made Two laugh but it was inaudible to the rest of them.  
  
Meanwhile, Hannah and Dannie smirked at each other as they slowly opened One's garment bag to pull out two of his coats. The two girls put them on, and opened another drawer filled with shades. Each took a pair. They both sneaked out of the room to look for mops. Hannah led Dannie to the bathroom, and they balanced the mops on their heads. Dannie kicked in the door to the Twins' room.  
  
"LOOK! WE'RE THE TWINS!" Dannie shouted. Damion and Two laughed so hard they tumbled to the floor on top of each other. One just gave them a weird glance and began to twitch slightly.  
  
"I'm One!" She continued, and put on a face of mock-seriousness. She pointed an accusing finger at them all, "I'm perfect because I'm a machine and you're all HUMAN!"  
  
One growled, but the rest of them just laughed harder.  
  
"And I'm TWO!" Hannah yelled, jumping next to Dannie, opening her arms and smiling, "I love you all!"  
  
Two jumped up. "I have a fragile mental state! Shut up!"  
  
Hannah continued with a huge smirk, "I also have a fragile mental state!" She glanced at Dannie and gave her a hug, "I love you One!"  
  
"Get away from me, Two! You'll ruin my perfectness!" Dannie shouted back and pushed her away.  
  
Both Twins were now looking at each other and glaring at Hannah and Dannie like they were going to be stabbed to death, while Damion was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "Ok, funny, funny, no mocking us anymore.." Two said between laughs.  
  
They both stopped. Hannah gave her coat and shades back to One while Two had pinned Dannie and was forcefully removing her stolen pieces and handing them back to his twin.  
  
"Is that all your stuff?" Damion asked, catching his breath.  
  
They both nodded as One was repacking his garment bag. Each one of them took a suitcase and Two took two.  
  
***  
  
They arrived in Damion's house. Fairly average building.  
  
"You're Hannah, right?" Asked Aiji, who was leaning on the couch.  
  
"Correct. You're getting new roommates." Hannah said with a grin, "You know Dannie, I think, and behind her are One and Two."  
  
"The Twins..the weird mirror one?"  
  
"I don't like to be reminded of that." Said Two, who came up behind Hannah with one of his suitcases, "Can we please refrain from mentioning the stained glass?"  
  
He nodded, "Alright. Is Damion there?"  
  
"Right here, baby," He pushed his way through Two and Hannah, dropped the suitcase and swept Aiji up in a hug. He dropped Aiji and nodded to the Twins, "The room you want is the third door on the left. Drop your stuff there."  
  
The rest of them shuffled off to the room. There was the sound of bags dropping, zippers opening, and clothes being put away.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Came the first voice from the room.  
  
"Jesus Two, what was that for?" asked a second.  
  
Aiji raised an eyebrow, "What are they doing?"  
  
Damion shrugged, "No clue."  
  
"I banged my head against the closet! The closet is too damned small!" Two shouted.  
  
"Get over it, Two!" Shouted a third that sounded like One.  
  
"Shut up, One! Wait until you bang your head!" There was the sound of something hitting something else, and then another of the same, "Get off, One! Why the hell are you helping him, Dannie?! Ack, Hannah, don't you as well! Stop dragging me!" There was the sound of an opening door, "Don't you dare-----" There was a flushing noise, "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" And then lots of dripping noises.  
  
"Why didn't you phase?" Asked the second voice again.  
  
"That's a good question," Said a fourth.  
  
Aiji glanced at Damion, "So, who's the new roommates?" Noticing his shock, he comforted the element-demon, "Relax, D, It's ok."  
  
"The Twins are moving in. Hope you don't mind."  
  
AN~~ One more part, I think! I love making these snide comments and pressing blue-purple buttons! PRESS THEM OR DIE!  
  
Flames = toasted marshmallows = ballistic marshmallow weapons. 1 1 \ / \ / 


End file.
